Blues plan a Ruse
by CAVALRYMAN1776
Summary: Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch are on patrol when they run into a farm, they end up having to hold it by themselves until the 22nd Cavalry gets there.


The year, 1863, the Civil War had been going on for almost two years, the men of the 22nd US Cavalry under the command of Capt Stark had been fighting this grueling war since the first battle of Bull Run in the summer of 1861, since then, they had been fighting with the Union Army of the Tennessee. Sgt Cornelius Chesterfield, and his companion Cpl Blutch are the only men who had survived with the 22nd Cavalry since the beginning of the war.

The two men were out on a patrol in southern Tennessee, close to Mississippi.

Cpl Blutch: "You want to know something sergeant?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "What is it Blutch?"

Cpl Blutch: "We need more patrols like this."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Of course you do."

Sgt Chesterfield has always thought that Cpl Blutch was a coward, he really wasn't, he used to be an orphan and was treated badly and violently at the orphanage he lived at for all of his childhood. Blutch hated violence, and he hated the war, he thought that these patrols would help him find peace in this sad time, but he never told Chesterfield, even though he was a close to a family as he could get. Sgt Chesterfield was the complete opposite, he was a true patriot to his country, he was a short tempered kind of guy, and wanted to be a gallant soldier, but he only joined the army to get out of an arranged wedding and of pure drunkenness.

The two Bluecoats were approaching a small farm, to them it looked unoccupied, but decided to check it out anyway. The two men tied their horses to the fence, got their Spencer Carbines and headed inside.

When they entered they didn't see anyone, but there was an eerie calm, so Sgt Chesterfield decided to keep looking for any sign of life.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Come on Blutch, let's keep looking."

Cpl Blutch: "But if it's quiet, lets leave it alone."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Come on Blutch."

The two of them went searching in different directions, Cpl Blutch searched the kitchen, while Sgt Chesterfield was about to search a bedroom, when a bullet flew night past his head and onto the front door.

Sgt Chesterfield shot his Spencer Carbine and made whoever shot at him duck back behind cover in the room, Blutch came over quickly and took cover.

Sgt Chesterfield (Whispering): "Blutch, put your cap on your rifle and have it go into their line of sight so they waste a round and we can rush them."

Cpl Blutch (Whispering): "What if it's a double barrel shotgun?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Then we'll know."

Cpl Blutch looked at him angrily, but did it anyway, the mystery shooter shot the gun, but it was a musket, so the two men rushed the person and quickly grabbed the rifle, to find out the person was a woman. When the woman saw the blue uniforms of the two Bluecoats, she hugged Chesterfield, which took him by suprise.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Is there something wrong ma'am?"

The woman: "I'm just glad you're not confederate troops, there burning all the small farms all over."

Cpl Blutch: "What's your name ma'am?"

Miss Grover: "Martha, Martha Grover."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well Miss Grover, we'll be on our way now."

The men were just about to leave, when there was a small Confederate Cavalry Patrol of four men just outside the house, luckily, Cpl Blutch and Sgt Chesterfield's horses were behind where the Reb Cavalry couldn't see. Two men dismounted and approached the house, the two Bluecoats went to hide, and Miss Grover went to answer.

Miss Grover: "Yes, may I help you?"

Confederate Captain: "Good day ma'am, I regret to inform you that the advancing Yankee devils are advancing and that we have orders from Gen Forrest to burn all properties that can be used by the Yankees at any time, you have ten minutes to leave, good day ma'am." and the Confederate captain and adjutant went back to their horses. The Bluecoats reappeared with their carbines at the ready, before the two men mounted their horses, they fired on them, then on the other two men trying to escape, one was shot dead, the other wounded and rode back to warn some of Gen Nathan Bedford Forrest's cavalrymen.

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch sighed, they knew it was stupid, but they couldn't let the place be burned down, so they did something stupid.

Cpl Blutch: "I hate this senseless killing Sarge."

Sgt Chesterfield: "So do I Blutch, but we have to fight to free the slaves and preserve the Union."

Miss Grover: "Well, what are we going to do?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "We're going to try and trick the Rebs, do you have some horses?"

Miss Grover: "Only six, why?"

Cpl Blutch: "The Sergeant has a plan unfolding in his mind."

The plan was this, Sgt Chesterfield would have the horses gallop around the farm with some branches tied behind them, make it sound like that the whole 22nd Cavalry was there, to try and trick the men of Forrest's cavalry that there were more than two men and a woman there.

Sgt Chesterfield was tying the last bit of branches to his horse, Blutch approached him.

Cpl Blutch: "Hey Sarge, remember Bugler Thomas?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yeah, he got killed last week."

Cpl Blutch: "Well, he gave me his bugle and told me to give it to his mother, and he taught me how to play before he was killed, I think it would be a great help Sarge."

Sgt Chesterfield: "You know Blutch, your really smart, I say you should do it."

The Rebs were now informed, they had mounted an entire company and were moving fast, but Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch were ready. They started passing the horses around the farm grounds, Blutch played the bugle with Assembly, Officers Call, and To Arms, while Sgt Chesterfield shouted orders as an officer would. As soon as the Confederate Cavalry was within earshot of the farm and heard the bugle calls and the trotting of horses.

Confederate Private: "Major, I think that is an entire Regiment, we are no match for that kind strength."

Confederate Major: "Maybe you're right private, we should not..." The Confederate Major was interrupted by the sound of Bugle calls on the road, it was Capt Stark and the real 22nd Cavalry. He saw the Rebel Cavalry Company and shouted his signature order.

Capt Stark: "CHAAAARGE!"

Sgt Chesterfield quickly joined, and Blutch, for some reason, played the charge on the bugle, and when he was finished, he fell as if he was shot (As usual). The Rebs were on the run, the 22nd Cavalry didn't pursue, in the fear of being led into a trap, Capt Stark was gallant, but not a fool. Later that day, back at their camp in La Grange, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch were having a talk in their tent.

Cpl Blutch: "Hey Cornelius."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yeah Blutch?"

Cpl Blutch: "You know, It felt good blowing that bugle, maybe I should become the bugler."

Sgt Chesterfield laughed, Sgt Chesterfield: "You can't be the bugler, he's in the front, and you're always in the rear." They now were both laughing.

 **Hope you enjoyed, Please Like, Follow, and Review**

 **TROOP, DISMISSED!**


End file.
